


Steve“讨厌”Danny的小本本，但是Danny爱死了

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, bottom!Steve, top!Danny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: 1. DS向！DS向！DS向！DXS，D/S，总之DS向！2. 轻度BDSM暗示【但是没有肉，别想了。3. 送给藻团团！！！北极圈抱团取暖的人们心塞塞。4. 群宣！McDanno无差互攻群【Book'em Danno：262594604 】（来玩嘛来玩嘛来玩嘛！）5. 群宣！Danny/Steve群【熊是要吃海豹的呀！：433752312】（这个是DS的群了啦…因为有不吃SD的小伙伴，所以建了这个群…藻团团曰：“Boss啊，岂可不污他！”）





	Steve“讨厌”Danny的小本本，但是Danny爱死了

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. DS向！DS向！DS向！DXS，D/S，总之DS向！  
> 2\. 轻度BDSM暗示【但是没有肉，别想了。  
> 3\. 送给藻团团！！！北极圈抱团取暖的人们心塞塞。  
> 4\. 群宣！McDanno无差互攻群【Book'em Danno：262594604 】（来玩嘛来玩嘛来玩嘛！）  
> 5\. 群宣！Danny/Steve群【熊是要吃海豹的呀！：433752312】（这个是DS的群了啦…因为有不吃SD的小伙伴，所以建了这个群…藻团团曰：“Boss啊，岂可不污他！”）

这已经是Danny今天第四次拿出他的小本本一脸严肃地写着什么了。前三次是在把追到的凶手交给Duke的时候，Danny突然像是陷入沉思，皱着眉头喃喃自语了一会儿，然后突然掏出他的小本本开始唰唰地笔走龙蛇。现在Danny正和大家围在那张高科技电脑桌边上，听Chin叙述着一起新的案子的细节，大家都在高速运转着大脑跟上节奏，Danny也不例外，他紧盯着屏幕，抿着下唇，在Chin说到侧写师给出的凶手特征的时候，Danny掏出了小本本和笔。  
  
“说真的，Boss，你该给Danny颁发一个优秀员工奖什么的，”Kono斜靠在桌边上，饶有兴味地看着Danny，“他最近三个月认真得要命。今早在现场我也看见他在写，现在Chin刚说到嫌疑人特征，他就又拿出本子记录了。”  
  
Danny把本子啪一声合上，笑得十分灿烂：“谢谢，Kono。我只是试着把我的工作做得更好，但是Steve这种Animal是并不会对我的努力抱有任何感激之情的，我也不指望什么奖励了。”  
  
大家都用赞美的神色安慰以及表扬了Danny几句，然后齐齐抛给Steve一个失望与责备的眼神。  
  
而Steve狠狠咬着下唇，一脸委屈地回瞪队友们，最后皱着眉头和鼻子，怨恨地盯着Danny，而被盯的人则是继续开心地笑成太阳花。  
  
“不过话说回来，Danny，现在是21世纪了，你或许可以试试手机的备忘录，更方便插入图片甚至语音备忘。而且也更容易搜索与分享，你只需要按几下键，我们就都能看到你辛苦记录的东西了，我们也好受到点启发，对破案会大有帮助的。”Chi友好地建议道，要知道，共享型办公可是现在的潮流趋势。  
  
Danny挥了挥他的小本本，把它安全地塞进自己的衬衣口袋里。“谢谢你的建议，Chin。但是我这本东西就是给自己提个醒而已，并没有很大的建设性，你们不会想看的。而且我对高科技的东西还是有点迷糊，而本子和笔，这很好，用得习惯，所以我猜我还是会继续用它。”  
  
Lou耸肩，低沉的声音抑扬顿挫：“你别想着偷懒，Chin。你的报告还是得自己写，Danny的本子上不会有你的报告模版。”  
  
“只是想找个参考，”Chin干笑两声，举起双手，“好吧好吧，我们来看看被害者的财务记录。”  
  
五分钟后，Steve对屏幕上的表格产生了一些疑问，他一只手搭在胯骨上，另一只手在空中指指画画了一通，最后因为困惑而狠狠揪了一把自己的下嘴唇。缺失的那笔交易的确令人起疑，Lou接着Steve的话开始发表一个大胆的猜测，这个时候Danny又掏出了他的小本本，写得飞快，在Lou刚说完的时候，他就又合上本子，两眼放光般地看着Steve：“这真是个好主意，我完全同意。”  
  
Steve先是皱眉疑惑了一下，然后给Danny甩去了一个不赞同的眼神：“Danny！”他的声音里充满警告的意味。  
  
“拜托，McGarrett，我的理论是无懈可击的，”Lou摊开双手，“你不能因为Danny站在了真理这一边而责怪他。”  
  
Steve用鼻子喷出了很重的几声鼻息，然后匆匆布置了任务，就快步走出了办公室钻进科迈罗里。半分钟后，Danny荡悠悠地走了过来，气定神闲地坐进了副驾驶，系上安全带。  
  
Steve右手伸向Danny，掌心向上摊开，没有说话，也没有看Danny，只是用愤恨的目光看着正前方。Danny长叹一声，把小本本掏出来放在Steve手上：“你不能怪我，Babe，你刚刚把嘴唇捏得通红，你不知道那有多好看，我满脑子都是那个画面，你和——”他被Steve打断了。  
  
“红色球形口枷？”Steve翻开本子，大声朗读出来最后的那一条，也就是刚刚Danny才写上的。  
  
“是啊，你嘴巴软软红红的，口水流出来，亮晶晶湿漉漉的，你会咬着红色的塑料球，求饶的声音也会是哼哼唧唧的。”Danny大方地把他简短的记录补充完整。  
  
Steve向上浏览，看到了Chin描述侧写内容时候Danny写的东西：“黄铜色开口小铃铛？”  
  
Danny大幅度点头：“连在乳夹上，绝对好看。我是说，你当时挺着胸看屏幕上的侧写报告，隔着T恤胸口的两个小凸起快把我折磨疯了，我就觉得小铃铛拴在上面发出清脆的响声会很棒。”  
  
“那这些呢？锁骨和肩膀、屁股和大腿的连接处，还有胳膊肘内侧？”Steve挑高一边眉毛。  
  
“那是我在犯罪现场的时候想到的，准备弄出点吻痕或者咬咬看的地方。”Danny说完，微笑爬上嘴角。  
  
Steve匆匆瞥了一眼再之前的那些只言片语，不一样的是，那些“黑色皮绳和不锈钢环”、“换一个厚一点的项圈”、“刺激性润滑油”以及“羊皮散尾鞭”还有其他很多很多的条条款款的后面，都被打上了勾。那些让人脸红心跳的回忆画面嗖嗖地从Steve脑海里滑过，最后在他看到“生姜！记得买一颗大生姜”之后，他仿佛感觉到了当时屁股里火辣辣的感觉。  
  
Steve没好气地把本子扔回Danny怀里。  
  
Danny把本子收好：“嗯哼，不喜欢？是口枷还是铃铛？那就算了，传统一点也好，我喜欢你高潮时候嘴巴张开但却没办法呼吸的样子，你的睫毛会颤抖，口水从嘴巴边上——”  
  
“闭嘴，”Steve低吼一声，发动车子，“谁说不喜欢了。”  
  
晚上Danny如愿得到了他的优秀员工奖，愉快地在本本上新写的五条后面打上了勾。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
